


Belief System

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle believes in nearly everything. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief System

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to ozfroggirl in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

After she’s known Castle for about two weeks, Beckett realizes that he believes in nearly everything. Well, not quite. Only if it’s not boring.

He believes that a UFO crashed at Roswell because it’s more interesting than a weather balloon. He believes in the moon landing conspiracy because it’s _funny_. But he also believes in the moon landing because it’s _cool_.

He believes that Sherlock Holmes was a real person. He believes that Shakespeare’s plays were written by different people. He believes in six impossible things before breakfast every morning.

He believes in True Love. She just believes in him.


End file.
